


Вечность

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: О чем вы говорите с голосом в своей голове?





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Данная здесь зарисовка - разговор двух реальных голосов, ни один из которых не звучал в реальности.

Разговоры о вечности всегда заходят в тупик, в никуда. Каждый из них — лишь глупая попытка перелить из пустого в порожнее, бездарная трата времени. Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, но что еще хуже — ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о себе самой.

— Если я попрошу тебя, ты перестанешь существовать?

Глупые вопросы не нуждаются в искренних ответах, но порой все же больше искренне нуждаются во лжи, чем в молчании. Мы оба знаем это. Так что нет, дорогая, не перестану.

— Ты будешь любить меня вечно?

Вечность. Слово, значение которого понимают так мало людей... Не буду, любовь моя. Вечность, это значит не всю твою жизнь, и даже не всю мою. Вечность — это значит от начала вселенной до последней песчинки и ее последнего вздоха. Вечность — это слишком большой срок, чтобы хоть что-то смогло существовать так долго. И все же кое-что может. Только одна вещь.

— Бог был всегда.

Глупости какие. Не мели чушь. Бог тоже откуда-то появился. По чьему-то велению. Нет, первопричина всего это смерть. Она существовала даже тогда, когда вселенной еще не было, и будет существовать много дольше. Возможно наше появление — это развлечение отнюдь не всемогущего Бога, а ненасытной Смерти, которой просто интересно ещё кем-нибудь полакомиться. Возможно именно поэтому и появилось все — для её услады.

— Почему мы здесь?

Кажется, ответ очевиден. Ради мучений. Только тогда, когда жизнь для нас самих перестаёт быть вечным наказанием и адом, только тогда, когда мы прошли через горечь потери и самоненависти, только тогда мы познаем Рай, и все это здесь, в этом мире. Но если ты никогда не чувствовал боли, можешь ли ты понять насколько сладостен каждый миг без неё? 

Знаешь, что это очень больно, когда растут крылья. Они прорезаются, когда чаша боли полна, но стоит лишь перебросить, вектора опрокинутся, и вот её уже не собрать и не скопить. И ты лишаешься возможности чего-то. 

Важного. 

Необходимого. 

Безупречного.

Полагаю, все мы здесь ради катарсиса. Полного очищения раз и навсегда ото всей дряни, что налипает на нас с течением жизни.

— Ты любишь истории со счастливым концом?

Конечно. Они вселяют надежду, наверное, потому, что сам я не в состоянии порой увидеть именно этот счастливый финал. Поэтому я их люблю.

— А я не считаю что вечность плохая тема для обсуждения.

Я это понял. Вечность хороша, потому что о ней всегда можно поговорить.

Посмотри — ты прекрасна, поэтому возьми себя в руки и улыбнись. 

Пора бы уже начать любить себя такой, какая ты есть.

— Хорошо.

Умничка. 

А теперь, отойди от обрыва.


End file.
